IDK, my bff EVERYONE?
by Emorial
Summary: Some might call it a fatal flaw, others might say it’s out of pure innocence, but whatever Jack’s excuse was, it couldn’t have made the situation any worse than what was already beginning to unravel. Crack-fic. One-shot.


So, this was another prompt I decided to fill, a more amusing one, at that.  
The prompt was along the lines of: Glen is hopelessly in love with Jack, Charlotte thinks of Jack as a rival in love, and Gilbert, Vincent, and Alice have tension between them, involving Jack, but he thinks that ALL OF THEM ARE THE BEST FRIENDS EVER. No wonder the Tragedy of Sablier happened.  
So, I do hope you enjoy this little bit, it's merely for humor, if anything.

* * *

Jack couldn't have been anymore delighted to hear that Glen told him the secret passage way to get into the Baskerville Manor. Not only was he able to get away from the instigating life of nobility, but he would be able to see his best friend whenever he pleased. The perfect plan for the perfect time. That was only the beginning of it, though, to Jack's knowledge.

Yes, Jack was smart, or at least he had the capacity to _be_ smart, just as much as anyone else in the world. The only problem was sometimes that little light switch in his head never flipped up when something was obviously dangling in front of his face. Some might call it a fatal flaw, others might say it's out of pure innocence, but whatever Jack's excuse was, it couldn't have made the situation any worse than what was already beginning to unravel.

"Ah, Glen!" Smiles were thrown in the direction of the black clad man, emerald hues showing a cheery attitude, always displayed when in the presence of the Baskerville leader. They had always dug deep into the silent master, but it never occurred to him what effects it might take.

Glancing back, a dull purple looked to the slightly shorter man, black bangs lapping against his cheeks and forehead as the wind brushes through them. A curious look was on his face, wondering what Jack could possibly need. His motion had stopped, Jack finally catching up and smiling at the handsome man and giving a silly little wave as he let a few chuckles out, that happy-go-lucky smile appearing bright and untamed on his lips.

"Busy today?" Such a simple question.

"Not exactly." And a simple answer in return.

"Really? Then how about we do something today? Maybe we could go for a walk or something," the blond man responded, his smile easing as his eyes brightened, anticipating a chance to be able to spend more time with his friend. It wasn't like the end of the world would happen that second if he said no, but he wouldn't lie that he'd be a bit disappointed. To Jack, it seemed like less and less of Glen was being seen. The opposite thought on the other side of the looking glass was held in Glen's mind, though.

A faint smile formed slowly, an interested look appearing in his eyes as he gave the proposal a thought. "That would be fine for today," he spoke up, glancing in the other direction to avert his eyes from the third rate noble standing in front of him. "I suppose I'll see you in a bit for this… date, Jack." Adding that final comment, he gave a slight nod and walked off with a farewell, the other man just watching. More time with his best friend. It was all he could ever ask for.

That light switch was stuck on off and showed no signs of moving, forming two different ideas of what had just been planned for the day in each other's minds.

* * *

Several days had passed since his relaxing walk with Glen. That memory was still fresh in his mind, a humming tune coming from his throat showed it even more clearly. That much, though, wasn't perceived as a cheerful lullaby. No, more like the devil's song to taint and lure someone precious and pure into their grasp. Then again, Charlotte had always thought Jack was the spawn of Abyss, having always showed up at the wrong time, interrupting her work (and other's, too), and causing a carefree havoc that no one could understand.

"Haven't I told you that you can't keep coming in here every day so freely!"

Freezing, the man couldn't help but feel his heart race and a slight sense of fear fill the air, along with an aura that could be used to kill if given the shape of a weapon. That voice had become familiar the past few days, and once hearing it, especially in that tone, there was no escaping until he could find a way to slide out of it with barely any limbs left.

Turning, a smile graced his face as he placed his hand behind his back, giving a bow to the pink-haired maiden. "Miss Lotti ~ Aren't you looking beautiful today," he spoke up, standing up straight and pulling a red rose from behind his back. One of the most infamous tricks he had at wooing the women, only to no prevail. Charlotte, as always, would be no different. "Though, I must say that you put this rose to shame even more than usual."

It didn't take long for the smile on his face to turn to a look of pain as a tuft of hair was yanked by the woman's hand, nearly dragging him down to the ground as she got a good grip of his hair. "Stop your nonsense!"

Tears began to collect at the corner of his eyes, his hand trying to reach back to stop the yanking. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he commented, laughing the pain off as she tugged harder, only making the laughter increase a bit. "I was just being polite, you know," he added, rubbing where the strands were straining the most to try and relieve the pressure.

"Oh? Polite as in how? Seducing Master Glen?"

"Ah…? I don't think I know what you're talking about, Miss Lotti. Glen and I are just friends."

Eyes narrowed, the sense of oncoming death burrowed itself in Jack's chest if he didn't answer properly.

"That? You're mistaken, of course. That was just a friendly walk to discuss on how we were doing!" The aura clashes were too noticeable. One airy and carefree, the other deadly and ready to kill. It'd only be a matter of time before one of them was crushed, and Charlotte wasn't planning on letting that be hers.

"Listen here, Jack," she commented, pulling him closer and getting into his face, an annoyed frown on her face. "Master Glen doesn't need anybody else. He's just fine without you or anyone else!" Exclaiming was merely an understatement, mixed with the feigned sense of poisonous intent in those words that seeped into Jack like a snake's fangs being prepared to attack it's prey.

This time, though, the light switch decided to play a part in an oncoming conclusion. "You don't happen to be jealous, do you?"

The sharp sting of a hand colliding with Jack's face was all he could remember being at the end of that conversation. He made sure to note to never bring up that word around Charlotte again. Ever.

* * *

Perhaps today wasn't the best of days to be doing this, but this time the light switch had been flipped at the half way mark, stopping the process of figuring that out all together.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along better this time!" he grinned cheekily, looking back to his two, adorable servants trailing behind him. The looks on their faces showed annoyance, but it could be something easy to misread. That annoyance, to Jack, was a nervous feeling about something like last time happening. He'd make sure nothing happened.

"Can't we just play in the garden by ourselves?"

"Yeah! Gilbert and I want to spend time with you, not _her_," the blond boy chimed, an annoyed frown appearing as he glanced away.

"Now now, there's no need to worry. I'm sure we'll all have fun today," he commented, finally reaching the door and pausing with his hand on the doorknob, a smile flashing back at them. "After all, you three are close friends of mine, so you all should get along just as well."

Those words were the last thing he said as he walked in, smiling as Alice ran over to hug him, only to stop and stare at the two servants stalking in after the older man. Tension had already filled the room, an uneasy feeling settling in each of the three children standing silently.

Not like Jack would notice.

"So let's all head to the garden, alright?" A smile spread across his face as he tilted his head with a light laugh. "Just be sure to not allow Glen to see us. It'll be like an adventure!"

"I don't want to go with that stupid witch!" The voice belonged to the black haired child, a glare shooting at the little girl.

"Well I don't want to go with someone who'll bring the death of us all!"

Something snapped, causing Gilbert to pick up the pair of scissors on the desk and aim to throw it at the heartless witch who wouldn't stop teasing his brother. Vincent just watched, his face distorted at the sight of his brother becoming so upset. It wasn't too long before arms secured themselves around the boy and took the scissors.

"Gilbert, we don't throw things at friends, remember?" Vincent wondered if Jack had somehow missed that it was a pair of scissors and not some toy.

"After all, we'll be spending more time with each other even more, too, so it's better to all get along."

Alice, Vincent, and Gilbert couldn't help but stare at the grinning man, wondering if he was okay or perhaps ill. Never had they seen him so persistent on this, but it's not like they'd speak up against spending time with Jack. The rest of the group, however, would never get along. Somehow, the light switch didn't progress forward that day, but instead went back to the off position.

Maybe it'd be fixed one day, but at the rate of Jack's heart and the word "friendship" appearing everywhere, soon didn't seem to be likely.


End file.
